A conventional poultry processing line is known from practice including a poultry processing line provided with a conveying track having a carriage movable in the conveying track. Such may be used for instance in a line wherein the supports for respective wheels of the carriage are mounted on weighing scales. The carriage or structure moving with the wheels rolling over the supports can then be measured and the weight of the poultry or poultry parts suspended or supported by the carriage can be derived from that measurement.
For accurate measuring of the weight of the poultry or poultry parts, it may be important that the carriage or structure is perfectly level. In practice, this can be problematic because a perfectly level carriage or structure requires that the supports for the wheels are perfectly level. To ensure that the supports for the wheels are perfectly level and remain perfectly level, high installation costs followed by intensive maintenance and correspondingly high maintenance costs are incurred.